The present invention relates to a chair assembly, and in particular to an office chair assembly comprising a reclinable back with a flexible back support assembly and a flexible lumbar region, a seat linearly adjustable and reclinable with the back, and arm assemblies rotationally adjustable with respect to the seat assembly.